


Bringing Home Baby

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Baby Ampora's [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse, Parenthood, Past Mpreg, post partum depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: You thought having the twins was hard, but bringing them home would prove to be a challenge too.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Baby Ampora's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Bringing Home Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my other series Adventures in the Unexpected, life after the twins are born.

The day you had brought the twins home had been one of the greatest days of your life, it had been so perfect doing all of these first things with your new family. Learning that Eridan sucks at changing diapers, that you need to learn how to swaddle better and that a solid sleep schedule was just something that wasn't going to happen. 

If only the days to follow were as picturesque as that first one. 

You hadn't thought much of it initially, newborns were fussy naturally and your dad had told horror stories about Mituna having colic and the constant screaming and crying that went with it so really the fact that any time you held one of the twins and they would scream and fuss until you put them down or gave them to Eridan those first couple days didn't bother you. It was when it happened everyday for a week straight that it started to affect you. 

On that seventh day you were tired, worn out and you just didn't have the energy for anything, but Eridan had things he needed to take care of so he wasn't there, though he promised to return as soon as he possibly could. Not that it really helped you right now as both twins were screaming and crying and thrashing their little limbs every which way and you couldn't figure out why. You had fed them (that was an ordeal because they fought against you the whole time), you changed them, you tried reading to them, rocking them, even fucking _singing_ to them. Nothing was working and so they laid in their respective cribs just screaming while you sat on the floor with your legs crossed and your head in your hands, crying yourself because you had no idea what to do. 

Eridan must have just gotten home and heard the crying because he comes running into the room and sees you sitting on the floor while the twins are screaming. 

"Sol, what the fuck are you doin'?!" He says loudly as he rushes over and picks up Adrianna, "Are you deaf, do you not hear them screamin'!?" He rocks her with one arm while reaching down to pick up Sai with his other arm and rock him as well. 

In moments the twins quiet down and settle into silence and comfort in the arms of their sire, which makes you look up at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

What the _fuck_ _?_

They had done nothing but pitch a fucking fit with you, but they shut up the second Eridan holds them? You know you really shouldn't be thinking like that about them, but you were frustrated. So frustrated that you just get up and walk out of the room, slamming the door so hard the wall shakes. You hear the twins start crying again at the sudden loud noise, but... You really can't find it in yourself to feel bad which only frustrates you more because those were _your_ babies and you should feel bad. 

You walk into your room and flop face down on the bed, your head turned so you're just staring at the wall. You can hear the crying stop and after a moment the nursery door open and close softly before footsteps are storming your way and the bedroom door swings open and Eridan stands there looking absolutely pissed. 

"Sol, seriously, what the _fuck_ was that?" He growls low at you.

You just continue to lay there and not say anything, you really don't want to argue with him, don't want to talk to him, you just want to lay there with the heavy feeling in your chest eating away at you. You really couldn't tell what you were feeling right now, but whatever it was, you really didn't have the strength to do much of anything. 

You can hear him exhale hard, obviously really pissed off, "Well, are you goin' to say anythin'?" He asks, the irritation and anger apparent in his voice. 

Again, you stay silent, staring at the wall and he growls in frustration with you and walks out of the room, "Fuckin' get your shit together, Captor and don't ever let that happen again." He says as he leaves. 

You can hear him move towards the living room or the kitchen or the who fucking cares at this point. You must have been laying there for a while because eventually you hear the twins crying again and you decide to actually get up, albeit slowly, and go see what the problem is this time. 

Walking into the nursery you see that Sai was crying because he had kicked his blankets off and he was cold. You move over to his crib and pick him up to try and swaddle him again, but he starts screaming louder in your arms and kicking his little legs out and wiggling and you want to cry again because _why?_ Why, do they only do this when _you_ hold them? They don't do this when Eridan fucking holds them, they're perfect angels with him. 

Eridan walks into the room to see if he's needed and you turn to face him, looking so hurt, but irritated at the same time. You walk towards Eridan and hand his son over to him and before he has a chance to say anything, he holds his son and watches you. 

"You handle this..." You say as you walk out, you can hear him yelling after you, but you don't stop. 

You lock yourself in the bedroom and you turn to lean back against the door, sliding down to the floor and you just cry. Did you do something wrong? Did they hate you? Can babies even hate? Do they have the capacity for that? 

After a moment you feel Eridan try to get into the room as he turns the locked door handle and shakes it. You hear him growl and he pounds on the door. 

"Sol, open this door." He demands. 

"No." You manage to say without your voice shaking or showing signs of your crying. 

"Open this fuckin' door right now, Captor." He says in a low voice as he tries the door handle again.

"Go away." 

He hits the door, punches you assume, really hard that the whole door shakes on the hinges and you were almost scared that he was going to break the door down with that one punch. Eridan was stronger than people gave him credit for, he was an Alpha after all. 

"I'm bein' serious, _Sollux_ , get your fuckin' shit together because you're actin' like a child and it's gettin' on my last fuckin' nerve!" He raises his voice at you before punching the door again and you can hear him storm off. 

You sit there just letting the tears roll down your face because really he's right, you have responsibilities now to your children, you can't just sit here and cry. That's not helping anything, but you can't help, but just want to sit there and wallow in whatever negative feelings you had. You didn't understand why you felt like this, having children was a blessing, you had been so happy that day you had them and you saw them for the first time, the first time you held them and the day you brought them home. Why were you feeling like this now? 

You got up off the floor and you walked over to the bed and laid down, you were so tired, your mind was tired, your heart was tired, but... Why? 

You must have fallen asleep at some point because you wake up suddenly, you don't even know how much later, to the sound of the twins screaming. You jolted up and ran to the door to swing it open, only to find it wouldn't and, oh yeah, you locked it. You twisted the lock and swung the door open and ran to the living room to see where Eridan was and he was passed out on the couch, he had bags under his eyes. He look exhausted, even in his sleep. 

You ran to the nursery and both of them were screaming and crying. They must be hungry. You lifted Adrianna up first and tried to coax her into being still for just a moment and she wouldn't, she struggled against you and your heart hurt because why wasn't she comforted by you like she was Eridan. You sat with her in the rocking chair and pulled your shirt up, being an Omega, even a male one, you had the ability to feed her yourself. You didn't have the capacity like a woman would, but you had enough, your chest was only slightly swollen, really anyone who saw would only think you had a little pudge there. 

She wouldn't latch, she would just push against you, trying to get away and that frustrated you too, you couldn't even do this for them? You tried to rock her to see if that would calm her and it only seemed to upset her more and honestly, Sai was still screaming in his crib. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes again when you notice Eridan walk in. He sees you in the rocking chair, crying and he gets this look on his face that you can't really discern. 

He leaves and you wonder briefly where he's going as you pull your shirt back down and get up and place Adrianna back in her crib and you're wiping your eyes, "Please, _please_ , stop crying, I don't know what you want." 

Eridan comes back after about five minutes with two bottles and he holds one out to you, "Can you feed Sai?" He asks. 

You stare at the bottle for a moment before glancing at your son. You look back at Eridan and you shake your head, "I can't..." You say, your voice shaking, "I can't..." 

He furrows his brow in confusion and there's concern on his face, "Sol, what's goin' on with you?" 

You start to tear up again, "I don't know, I just can't." You say before leaving the room and going back to the bedroom. You lock the door again and you just cry. Why are you crying, seriously? Pull yourself together you try to tell yourself, but you can't. The tears just won't stop. 

After a moment it's quiet and the crying has stopped. You're assuming Eridan has managed to find a position and way to feed both of the twins at once by himself. Twenty minutes later you hear him outside the door, but he doesn't knock this time or try the handle. You look down and you can see his shadow under the door for a moment before it moves away. 

You let out a shaky breath and after a minute or two, you hear him talking in the living room (he's on the phone?) and you have to really focus to hear what's being said. You don't catch the first part, so you unlock and crack the door just a little bit to hear better. 

"I don't know, he's just mopin' around cryin' all the time." You hear Eridan say before a long pause, "Since a couple a' days ago, I think." 

He's talking about you? 

There's another pause before you hear him speak again, "It's that serious?" He sounds really concerned. What would he have to be concerned about? 

He sighs and continues with whomever he is speaking to, "I don't really have a choice do I?" He says before yet another pause, "I don't mean it like that, mom, and you know that." 

His mother? Why is he calling her? 

"I know, I'll figure somethin' out I guess..." He sounds so tired, "I'll let you know what happens..." He says before one last pause and a goodbye. 

You hear him moving towards the hallway so you quickly, but quietly shut the door. He passes by the room and heads off further down the hall. You can't tell what he's doing and at this point you've hit such a depth of curiosity that you open the door and peek out. He's heading back down the hall with both twins in their carriers and their diaper bag over his shoulder. He's got his phone between his ear and his shoulder, talking to someone again. 

"We'll be there soon, bye." He says before setting the twins down and grabbing his phone, hanging up and putting it in his pocket. He looks up and sees you standing in the doorway of the bedroom. 

He looks you over and smiles small at you, "Get your shoes on, we're takin' a small trip." 

"...I don't want to go anywhere." You tell him. 

"I know, that's why we're goin'." He tells you as he moves to you and starts gently directing you down the hall to the shoe rack by the door, "Just put your shoes on and trust me." 

You really, really don't want to, but that's the first time he's smiled at you all day and maybe if you do this he'll smile at you again because that makes you feel just a little bit better. You put your shoes on slowly and he holds out Adrianna's carrier to you which you reluctantly take. You're not really touching her so maybe that's why this is okay and she's not crying. 

He has Sai's carrier and the diaper bag and he opens the front door for you and with that you're out the door and heading down to the car. Eridan gets the twins situation while you sit in the front and once everyone is settled and he's in the drivers seat, you're heading out to who knows where. It's pretty late, the sky is dark and you look at the digital clock on the dashboard, 9:32 pm, where are you heading this late at night? 

You get your answer when he pulls into his usual spot in front of your dad's house. 

"ED, why are we here?" You turn to him and ask, "I don't want to be around people." 

"Well you don't have a choice at this point." He says getting out and opening the back door to get the twins out. 

You bite your lip and after a long internal deliberation you finally open the door and get out of the car. The porch light was on, which means your dad is still up. Eridan is carrying both carriers as you and him walk up to the front door and before you can even try the handle the door is opening up and your dad is standing there. 

"I thought I heard someone out here." He smiles at you, "Come inside, it's freezing out here." 

He moves aside allowing you both access, "Sorry we're here so late, ED, apparently insisted..." You tell him as you step inside the warm house. 

Your dad takes Sai's carrier and just smiles at you, "Well it's always good to see you, so I don't mind." He says as he motions for you all to head towards the living room.

Once everyone is settled, you on the far corner of the couch, Eridan next to you, the twins were sleeping in their carriers on the coffee table and your dad was on the floor in front of them watching them.

"So how have you been?" He asks you, "It's been, what? A week now since you've brought them home?"

"A week and three days," You mutter, "But who's counting..." You're slouched in your spot and staring at your shoes, you really didn't want to be here, you didn't want to be around people even if it was your dad.

Your dad looks up at you, "How are you handling things?" He asks.

Your eyes shoot up to him, "Just fine, thanks." You snap before looking back at your shoes.

You can see Eridan gesturing something out of the corner of your eye and you hear your dad sigh heavily, "I see..." He says in a way and with a tone that makes you mad for some reason. 

"What?" You ask irritated, looking back up at him. 

"Oh, nothing." He says as he stands up, "Eridan will you follow me, I have something for the two of you, but it's heavy and I'll need help." 

"Yeah, sure." He says standing up and following your dad out of the room. You watch them leave and you sit there for a moment before you, too, get up, making sure the twins were still asleep and you go to the kitchen to get something to drink. You see the door leading to the garage was open, that must be where Eridan and your dad are because you can hear their voices. You were going to ignore them and continue on with what you're doing, but you heard your name that piqued your interest. 

You walked to the door and stood just to the side so you could hear without being seen. 

"When it comes to these things sometimes it's hard to discern the actual point to when it starts and how bad it is," You hear your father say, "Sollux has always struggled in the past with dealing emotionally with anything that bothers him, I'm sure you've seen, so he's probably hitting a pretty hard low right now." 

"He needs to get it together though," You hear Eridan, "I understand what you're sayin', but we don't have time for this, we have two kids to be takin' care of and I can't be the only one doin' everythin'." 

"I'm going to give you a moment to realize that that is my son you are talking about and to really rethink what you're saying," Your father says, "This is a very serious situation and we need to be careful how we handle it, he's delicate right now." 

Eridan sighs, "I know, you're right, but how do we handle this? He's stubborn and he's not goin' to take kindly to a lot of things..." 

This was all irritating you, first off who do they think they are talking about you like this and second, you're not 'delicate' what the fuck was your dad even saying. You felt your anger rising as you stepped into the doorway so they could see you. 

"How about you start handling it by not talking about me behind my fucking back." You hiss.

They both instantly turned to you like a couple of deer in headlights. 

"I am _not_ delicate and there is _nothing_ wrong with me assholes so stop fucking talking about me like I'm fucking broken or something." You glare at them before turning around and walking towards the front door. 

You could hear them follow after you and you didn't care, you grabbed Eridan's keys off the table by the door and walked out of the house. 

"Sol, what are you doin'?" You hear Eridan following behind you out of the house. 

"I'm leaving," You say as you walk to the car and get in the drivers seat, "Obviously you and my dad want to gossip like fucking school girls about me so do it when I'm not around." 

"Sol, stop--" He tries to say something but you slam the car door close and turn the car on, you flip your boyfriend off and speed off down the street, the tires screeching as you hit the gas. 

You really don't have a destination you're heading to, you just didn't want to be there anymore, so you pull down some random neighborhood and park the car. You sit there clutching the steering wheel as you press your forehead to it. You started tearing up because, honestly, you were frustrated and it hurt that your dad and Eridan thought you were 'delicate' or whatever. 

You sit back in the seat and you hear your phone going off. You pull it out of your pocket and see that it's Eridan. You don't answer, letting it go to voicemail and you see that he had basically been calling you nonstop since you had driven off. You couldn't find it in yourself to care though. 

You sat there and thought about things and eventually your mind wandered back to your children, why weren't they comfortable with you? Why couldn't you hold them? Why did they only scream and cry when they look at you? You feel a heavy sadness in your chest and your heart hurts. You look at your phone again through your tears as it goes off again and, of course, it's still Eridan. 

This time you pick up though. 

"Fuckin' finally, Sol, where are you?" He says, sounding relieved that you actually picked up. 

"ED," You cry, "Why do they hate me?" 

There's a pause, "...What are you talkin' about?" He asks concerned. 

"The twins!" You shout, like it should be obvious, "They fucking hate me, I can't even so much as _look_ at them without them screaming and crying, but they're so content and quiet and _happy_ with _you!_ " 

"Sol..." 

" _I'm_ the one that carried them for nine months, _I'm_ the one who took care of them and _I'm_ the one that brought them into this world, Eridan, _me!"_ You sob, "And now they don't need or want me..."

"Sol, that's not true and you know it..." He tells you quietly.

"Then why do they only cry when I hold them?" You cry, "Why won't they latch when I try to feed them? All they do is struggle and try to get away from me, they won't let me be near them, but they love and adore _you_ and they calm down when _you_ hold them and... And, ED, what am I doing _wrong_?"

He's quiet as you speak and he waits until he knows you're done, "Sol, come back please, we'll talk about all of this here, okay?"

You sniffle and just hang up the phone, no goodbye, no confirmation if you were coming back or not, just silence. You sat there and collected yourself for a moment before finally driving back to your dad's house. You parked out in front and got out and, ugh, you still didn't feel like you wanted to go inside, but you did and Eridan was by your side instantly.

"Sol, are you okay?" He pulls you into a tight hug, "Really what were you thinking just running off like that?" He pulls back to look at you.

You can't bring yourself to meet his gaze because you felt like shit for worrying him and you didn't want to see that on his face, "Sorry..."

He sighs and holds your hands, "Just please... Please don't do that again, you really had me worried."

You nod so lightly that really you're not sure if you nodded at all and that's when you heard some call from down the hall in the living room, "Eridan, is that him? Is he back?"

…Cecilia...?

"Eridan…" You look up at the Alpha, "Why is your mother here?" 

Now he's the one avoiding your gaze, "Ah, well..." 

Cecilia peeks out of the living room, "Why don't you two come in here, let's have a chat shall we?" She smiles at you and Eridan before disappearing back into the room. 

You look at her then Eridan again, "Why is she here?" You ask again, allowing him to lead you to the living room where you see it's more than just Cecilia there, but Adrien too. 

You stand still in the door way as your dad and Eridan's parents watch you, making you very uncomfortable. You saw that Adrianna was still asleep in her carrier, while Sai was in Adrien's arms being bottle fed. _Great_ , you think, even he can do more for your children than you could...

"Why don't you take a seat, Sollux." Your dad says as Eridan tries to lead you to the couch, but you stand firm by the door and refuse to move.

"I think I'll stand..." You say. 

Eridan tries tugging on your hand, "C'mon, Sol, just sit down." 

"No." You say firmly, jerking your hand away from him. 

"Sol-"

"Eridan, if he doesn't want to sit he doesn't have to." Adrien said, looking up at his son. 

Eridan makes a face, but doesn't press further, he just stands by your side with his arms crossed. 

"So does anyone want to fill me in on the sudden gathering of the family?" You ask obviously upset. 

"Sollux," Your father speaks up from his spot in the armchair, "We're a little concerned about you." 

"Oh my _God_ , is this some kind of intervention type shit you guys are pulling right now?" You narrow your eyes at the people in the room. 

"Sol, all you've been doin' is cryin' and runnin' away and hide every time the twins need somethin' from you." Eridan says. 

You glare at him, "Did you not pay attention to _anything_ I told you?" 

"Sollux, if I may," Cecilia spoke up, getting your attention, "Don't be mad at him, but Eridan told us most of what you had said and I really think you're suffering from postpartum depress-"

"I'm not suffering from anything!" You turn on her and shout. 

"You tell me to pay attention to what you were sayin' and I don't really think you're listenin' yourself." Eridan snaps at you, "So why don't you stop yellin' at people who are just tryin' to help you." 

"Sollux, please, just hear us out on this," Your dad speaks up again, "You need to realize that postpartum depression is very common and we all think... Well we see you have it and we want to help you." 

"So you stage this ambush under the guise of pretending to care about me?" You shoot a look at your father, "Don't you see, they don't want me! So instead of wasting everyone's time trying to fix a lost cause, why don't you work on just making sure Eridan can take care of them because obviously they only want him instead of me, who spent months creating them and caring for them and being solely responsible for them before I very painfully brought them into this fucking world!" 

Adrien suddenly (but delicately, with Sai in his arms) stands up and walks over to you, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt and drags you over to the couch and shoves you on it, your heart beating quickly because, again, as an Alpha of his stature, Adrien could be quite intimidating. 

You saw your dad stand up with concern on his face at Adrien's actions. 

"Sollux, you are a mother now, a parent," He starts, "And that means that you have a responsibility to them and there's no changing that." 

You look up at him, frozen in place as he continues, "We're here to help you work through things, but you have to be willing to put forth that effort and work towards building that proper relationship with your children." 

Cecilia speaks up from her spot next to you, "Please, we just want to help you, but you need to be able to tell us, tell Eridan what's wrong, he's one you should be able to go to for anything and everything..." 

You glance up at said Alpha who was still standing off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, watching you, looking... Honestly, looking rather hurt and that hurt you. You knew he just wanted to help you, you knew they all just wanted to help, but you didn't know where to start with all of your fears, felt nervous to voice your worries and concerns. 

"I..." You pause because you don't even know where to start. 

Adrien kneels down in front of you and holds Sai out to you, the baby was starting to fuss and you cross your arms over your chest because you were scared to try and hold your own son, you didn't want him to start crying. 

You see your dad stand up and walk to stand behind the couch where you were sitting, he leans over, "Sollux, your son needs you." He reaches down and grabs your arms forcing them open, "You need to take this plunge and try." 

You pull away from your dad and wrap your arms around yourself and curl into yourself a bit, your eyes tearing up, "I can't, I'm scared." 

Eridan walks over and takes Sai from his dad, "Move," He tells the older Alpha, who surprisingly does and Eridan shoos the other two a little further away, but not too far, "Sol," He addresses you, "Please, hold your son, he needs you." He's holding Sai into your line of vision. 

"He hates me." You say, "I can't even feed him or hold him or do anything for him, he won't let me..." 

"We can worry about most of that later, let's just focus on you holdin' him." Eridan says kneeling and trying to encourage you to reach your arms out. 

You look at him, fear written all over your face, but Eridan is looking at you with such a pleading look that you didn't think you could feel worse about telling him no... So reluctantly you hold your arms out and he smiles at you, which... Encourages you actually as he hands your son to you. You hold the little boy carefully and readjust him in your arms as you sit back to accommodate him. He instantly starts to fuss more and your eyes shoot up to the others in the room, looking panicked. 

Cecilia places a gently hand on your back and speaks to you softly, "Stay calm, take a deep breath," She moves her hands to readjust your arms a bit, "Support his head a little more and rock gently," She tells you as she helps move your arms in a slow rocking movement, "No parent gets it right away so don't panic when it doesn't quite work the first time." She lets go of your arms, letting you continue the motion yourself and it's awkward at first and really, Sai only seems to get more upset, but with Eridan's parents and your dad helping direct you, you couldn't believe it... But, your son was quiet, he was cuddled up in your arms sleeping soundly and you couldn't believe it. 

You look up at Eridan who was just smiling so wide at you, "He's.. He's not crying." You say to him. 

"No," He says, "No he's not." 

You're filled with this immense sense of happiness at this victory, but fear spikes in you when Adrianna starts to whine from where she's still settled in her carrier. She has to be hungry.

Eridan sees this fear in you and he takes Sai, "You should at least try to feed her." He says. 

You take a moment and then nod, moving to pull her carrier to the floor in front of you, unstrapping her and picking her up. You stop though when you look up at everyone still staring at you, "...Maybe a little privacy with this..." You say, it's still kind of an intimate moment when you try to feed your children and having all of these eyes on you is embarrassing. 

Adrien and your dad understand and they leave towards the kitchen without another word and Eridan looks at you to see if you meant him as well and yes, you did. He pouts a little and leaves, still holding Sai. Cecilia is the last one, but she's not moving. 

"You know I breast-fed my children," She tells you, "If your fear is that she won't let you feed her, I may actually be able to help you." She smiles. 

You think about this for a moment and realize she may be right so you don't argue her continuing to sit there as you unbutton your shirt (just a plain black button up) and hold your daughter to you as you attempt to get her to latch, but she won't which starts her down the path of crying and fussing and screaming. 

The fear spikes in you again and Cecilia moves to help you adjust, "You need to really help guide her, rub the nipple along her lips to encourage her to open her mouth," You blush a bit at her explanation because really, some words are just weird to hear in normal conversation, "You need to make sure she's in the right position to be able to suck, remember, it's your job to bring it to her until she gets used to searching it out." 

You nod and do as she tells you and while it took a little bit, eventually you had Adrianna in just the right position and helping her along and she latched and was eating just fine. You let out an excited kind of exhale and smiled down at your daughter who looked content as she ate. 

Eridan peeks into the room, Sai no longer in his arms, "Mom why are you still in here, he kicked everyone else out..." He says and you look over to him, smile still wide on your face. 

"ED, she's eating." You say as if it's the most wonderful news in the world and he can't help but smile at you and the absolute joy in your voice.

He walks over and sits down on the couch with you and his mother and he watches as his daughter just suckles away, "See what happens when you speak up and tell us what's wrong?" He says playfully, "You get the help you need, dumbass."

You just smile and lean into your boyfriend as he wraps an arm around your shoulders to accommodate you against him. You're careful not to jostle Adrianna as she eats and yeah, you kind of were a huge dumbass.

"Shut up," You shoot back at him, just as playfully, however, "You wouldn't last a day in my shoes so you can't say anything to me about this..."

He laughs a bit, "I don't think I want to be in your shoes."

"Well you seem to have this handled," Cecilia says as she stands up, "I'll leave you to it, but let me know if you need anything." She smiles at you and pets your hair a bit before leaving the room.

"You're really going to have to explain why your family is so fucking nice all the time." You look up at the Aquarius.

"Because they care about you, Sol," He replies, "That's why."

You snort because you both do and don't believe it. You look down at your daughter who has stopped eating at this point, but is still latched onto you as she falls back to sleep. You smile at her and then it occurs to you to ask something.

"Why _are_ your parents here?"

Eridan sighs, "Well.. You didn't seem like you were doin' too good so I called 'em over to see if they could help and your dad said we could all meet up here as it'd probably make you more comfortable," He explains to you, "Luckily they've been in town all weekend for some business event my dad has so they were just down the street."

You give a small hum of acknowledgement and settle in further to Eridan's side. You knew he had just wanted to help you and that he was worried about you, so you really weren't mad about the explanation or anything. You kind of were really dumb and socially inept when it came to things like this and you didn't like asking for help, but...

They were there to help you whether you had asked for it or not and it made you feel pretty loved and cared for. You guess you better just get used to them being involved with your life and your family and accept the help they give you because if Eridan's stubbornness is anything to go by, you're going to assume his parents are just as bad if not worse.

You smile to yourself as you feel sleep tugging at you, it was late and this was the most relaxed you've been since you brought the twins home and you were comfortable enough that you started dozing off.

Things weren't perfect and you're realizing that that's okay and that it doesn't need to be. There are going to be bumps in the road, after all it's not like there's a manual to this kind of shit anyways, but... You think as long as you have Eridan and everyone else to help you get through these tough times that everything will be okay. Not perfect, but still okay and that was just fine with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not going to be in any particular order so don't expect the timeline to be in sequence. Also this turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be and I'm sorry it took so long.


End file.
